


Meetings.

by StoriesFromTheStars



Series: SasuSaku Snippets [9]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27132968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesFromTheStars/pseuds/StoriesFromTheStars
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Series: SasuSaku Snippets [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980424
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

As a ninja, the academy had taught Sakura how to conceal her actions and emotions, and those lessons became incredibly useful when it came to large, public meetings and her husband.

Slowly Sakura takes Sasuke's knee beneath the table, and teasingly slides her fingertips up his inner thigh. She watches from the corner of her eye as Sasuke frowns at her, his leg stiffening beneath the table from her touch.

"What do you think, Sakura?"

Sakura turns to Naruto with a smile and nods in approval. With her fingertips, she pinches Sasuke's inner thigh, making him jolt up in his seat. 

She smiles and places her hand over his semi-erect cock, palming him over his trousers.

"I think that would be an excellent idea, don't you Sasuke Kun?"

Sakura turns and smiles at him, her gree eyes glistening with mischief as she innocently flutters her eyelashes at him. 

He smirks at her, his eyes glistening with promise of punishment later. Sasuke coughs and turns to Naruto, nodding his head in approval.

"It's fantastic." 


	2. Punishment.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Begins his punishment.

Sakura slowly collects her files, her hand shuffling the documents in order as everyone begins to leave the large meeting room. She expects everyone to have gone, as she is always the last to leave, so as Sakura rearranges her dress, she hears it, the sound of the door locking. 

Her green eyes peer up and then she spots him, leaning casually against the white wall as if he owned the place. 

"Sasuke Kun, what can I do for you?" 

The corners of her lips curve up as he pushes himself from the wall and makes his way to her. He takes his time, his eyes baring down into her soul as her heart thuds wildly within her chest. She knew what this was, it was payback for this mornings meeting, and she was ready for it. Her body anticipated what he would do, and she couldn't hold back the exhale of breath as he stopped in front of her, his eyes menacing as he smirks. 

"Sakura, I think you know exactly what you can do for me." 

She steps back as he steps forward, and her body jolts as her knees press firmly against the table. He knows he's won this battle because he steps forward again, using his arm to push her down onto the surface of the table. Her dress rises up her thigh, and she feels her core throbbing as he eyes her up and down. She had done this, and now she was about to receive her punishment. 

He leans down and places a kiss just below her ear, allowing himself to linger before pulling back slightly to whisper slowly into her ear. 

"Turn around Sakura, bend over the table and spread your legs." 

She swallows but does as he says, she would not refuse him, not when she ached for him so badly. She quickly bends over the table and spreads her legs, forcing her palms against the cold surface of the tabletop as he traces his hand slowly down the centre of her back. He chuckles as Sakura's body shudders from his touch, her fingers clenching as he pulls at the hem of her dress. 

"You know why I'm doing this, don't you, wife?" 

She nods, turning her head to look back at him. 

"Yes." 

He smiles at her, and she watches as he lifts her dress up to her waist, securing it. He smirks at her and hooks his fingers into the waistband of her thong, pulling it teasingly and then allowing it to snap back against her skin. 

"I'm going to make you feel like I did this morning, and you're going to endure every second of it until I say otherwise." 


End file.
